


Twilight of the Gods

by AuctrixMundi



Series: Gabriels und Judas' Welt [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Dark Elves, Dragons, Fantasy, Gen, Knights - Freeform, One Shot, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discordia, einst eine blühende und mächtige Nation, wurde von ihren Göttern verlassen. Die Menschen sind schwach geworden und können den dämonischen Invasoren nichts entgegensetzten. Allein eine kleine Gruppe Auserwählter soll in der Lage sein, die Tyrannei der Dämonen zu beenden. [Twilight of the Gods - Blind Guardian]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> SF zu Twilight of the Gods von Blind Guardian mit dem einen oder anderen Cameo aus anderen Büchern. Ausschließlich lose mit meinen vielleicht irgendwann wieder erscheinenden Texten zu Gabriel und Judas verbunden und leicht ohne jegliche Vorkenntnis zu lesen. Viel Spaß dabei!

Ein Grollen entfloh der feurigen Kehle des Drachen. Veraxes machte die Kälte nichts aus, er schien sie sogar zu genießen. Ganz im Gegenteil zu seinem Reiter lag er seelenruhig da und ließ sich den eisigen Wind in den Bergen um seine schwarzen Schuppen mit den roten Bändern wehen. Dampf stieg von seinem Körper auf, als das Eis, das sich auf den Schuppen bilden wollte, sogleich von seiner Körperwärme aufgeschmolzen wurde.

  Elendon hielt es hier oben, auf dem höchsten Turm des Klosters, nur in unmittelbarer Nähe zu seinem Drachen lange aus. Zu groß war die Kälte der Berge, als dass ein Mensch ihr länger ohne Hilfsmittel wie Magie oder eben Drachenfeuer trotzen konnte. Tyraja war eine Hexe und besaß daher den einen oder anderen Kniff, und Emanuel schien, da er ein Dunkelelf war, solch extreme Temperaturen fast ebenso kaum wahrnehmen wie der Drache Veraxes. Der Ritter Elendon aber musste sich in dicke Pelze hüllen und konnte dennoch nicht von der Seite seines Drachen weichen.

  Wie hielten es nur die Mönche hier oben fernab jeglicher Zivilisation aus? Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich aus demselben Grund wie die drei Gefährten hierher zurückgezogen: vertrieben von den Anhängern der nun herrschenden Dämonengötter und den Kriegen in Discordia.

  Veraxes döste. Das Grollen schien anscheinend von einem Traum herzurühren, zumal seine Lider und hin und wieder auch seine Flügel zuckten. Vielleicht flog er soeben durch die Schluchten dieser Berge auf der Jagd nach Welisenten, großen, bergziegenartigen Wesen und die einzige Beute hier, die sich für einen Drachen in den Bergen zu jagen lohnte.

  Der Drachenritter drückte sich eng an die Flanke seines Seelengefährten und wünschte sich, ebenso zu sein wie dieser. Voller Macht und Feuer und Kraft und stärker als alles auf dieser Welt, was er kannte. Er gehörte einem vergehenden Orden an, ebenso sterbend wie die Götter, denen sie dienten. Das Zwielicht der Götter war vorüber und die Dämonennacht angebrochen. Krieg war in Discordia, einem einst so blühenden Reich und nun zerrissen und verwüstet. Das Königreich war zerfallen, jeder stand für sich. Und im ganzen Land waren die Schwarzen Kathedralen der neuen Götter wie giftige Pilze aus dem Boden gesprossen.

  Wütend ballte der Ritter die Hand zur Faust, während er wärmesuchend unter einen von Veraxes' Flügeln kroch. Wie konnten die Menschen es nur wagen, solch fehlgeleitete Kreaturen von abgrundtief böser Natur zu werden? Wie konnten sie das Licht ihrer Götter ablehnen und dafür der Nacht Einzug gewähren?

  Und warum nur hatte sein Orden versagt? Sie waren Drachenritter, sie hatten sich die mächtigsten Wesen auf Erden Untertan gemacht, um daraufhin Seite an Seite mit ihnen in die Schlacht zu reiten. Sie hätten nicht versagen dürfen! Und doch hatten sie es getan.

  Nun stand er mit Veraxes allein, an seiner Seite lediglich eine Hexe, die nur auf ihren eigenen Vorteil bedacht war, und ein dunkelelfischer Jäger, der nichts anderes wollte, als das große Geld zu machen. Doch waren sie die besten, die er hatte bekommen können, denn er wusste: Alleine würde er sein Unterfangen nicht bestreiten können.

  Hinter ihm wurde die Tür zum Turm geöffnet und heraus trat Emanuel der Dunkelelf. Mit wehenden Gewändern trat er auf die offene Plattform, als würde er die schneidende Kälte und die winzigen Eiskristalle im Wind gar nicht bemerken. Gelassen schlenderte er in Richtung des Ritters und seines Drachen. Elendon kroch unter dem Flügel hervor.

  „Was sucht Ihr hier oben?“, wollte der Ritter wissen.

  „Tyraja sagte, ich würde Euch hier oben vorfinden“, sagte der Elf mit seiner melodiösen Stimme.

  Die violetten Augen irritierten Elendon immer wieder auf ein Neues.

  „Nur Ihr seid verrückt genug, um ohne Schutz stundenlang bei Eurem Drachen in der Kälte auszuharren. Vielleicht sollte ich Euch erinnern, dass Euer Körper sterblich ist und daher sehr empfindlich auf die Unbilden der Natur reagiert, aber eigentlich bin ich gekommen, um Euch mitzuteilen, dass nun alles bereit ist. Tyraja würde dennoch gern vorher mit Euch sprechen.“

  Nun hob Veraxes doch seinen massigen, gehörnten Kopf, fixierte Emanuel mit Augen aus Glut und zischte ihn dann urplötzlich an. Erschrocken sprang der Dunkelelf zurück und tastete nach dem Bogen auf seinem Rücken. Beruhigend strich Elendon seinem Drachen über die Schnauze.

  „Wahrscheinlich habt Ihr ihn nur in seinem Schlaf gestört“, meinte er.

  „Er ist Euer Drache, Ihr werdet ihn kennen.“ Allzu überzeugt oder gar beruhigt wirkte Emanuel nicht.

  Elendon zuckte mit den Schultern, als sei nichts dabei, und schritt an Emanuel vorbei. Er war begierig darauf, wieder in das etwas wärmere Kloster zu kommen; hier oben hatte er genug Ruhe und Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den nun wieder friedlich daliegenden Drachen wandte sich auch Emanuel um und folgte dem Ritter.

  Die Wände des Klosters waren mit zahlreichen dicken Teppichen gedämmt. Zumeist zeigten sie religiöse Motive, hin und wieder aber auch einfache Muster. Es erstaunte Elendon, dass er hier überhaupt Farben entdeckte. Das Kloster war soweit von jeglicher Zivilisation entfernt, dass es sicher schwer war, solche Luxuswaren wie Färbemittel ausfindig zu machen. Sicher war es schwer, überhaupt irgendwas hier oben zu bekommen.

  Nebst den Teppichen sorgten zahlreiche Fackeln und Feuerschalen an jeder Ecke für Wärme. Dennoch war es auch hier drinnen empfindlich kalt. Die Fenster waren nur klein und die Fensterläden ohnehin die meiste Zeit geschlossen, damit der Wind möglichst nicht in das Kloster eindringen konnte.

  Das Kloster war trotz all der Feuers ein finsterer Ort. Irgendwie schaffte es das Feuer nicht, die Dunkelheit zu verdrängen. In allen Ecken und Winkeln saß sie und lauerte. Worauf? Das wollte Elendon lieber nicht wissen. So froh er war, am Ende der Welt in seinem Exil ein letztes Gotteshaus gefunden zu haben, so froh würde er sein, wieder freundlichere Orte aufsuchen zu können. Wenn es die überhaupt noch gab.

  Das Kloster war direkt in den Gipfel eines Berges gebaut und ragte somit hoch auf. Zahlreiche Treppen wanden sich durch den Fels, vorbei an zig verschlossenen Türen. Elendon hatte in all den Wochen, die er nun schon hier verweilte, nicht herausfinden können, was sich hinter den Türen verbarg. Er war ein gottesfürchtiger Mann, und doch vermutete er, dass die Mönche irgendetwas verbargen. Er hütete sich, dem auf die Spur zu gehen.

  Anders so Tyraja. Sie hatte er schon einige Male zusammen mit Emanuel schnüffeln gesehen. Ob die Hexe hoffte, magische Geheimnisse zu entdecken, um ihre Künste zu stärken? Er traute ihr nicht. Es wäre besser gewesen, wenn er seine Gefährten nicht mit hierher genommen hätte.

  Er fand Tyraja in der großen und wie üblich leeren Gemeinschaftshalle des Klosters. Der Raum drückte all das aus, was Elendon empfand: Düsternis und Leere hatten die Welt befallen, seit ihre Götter sie verlassen hatten.

  Die dunkelhaarige Hexe hatte einen dicken Folianten aus der Bibliothek entliehen und ihn vor sich auf den hölzernen Tisch gelegt. Nun las sie angeregt darin. Elendon konnte nicht erkennen, worum es sich handelte, machte aber durchaus die kostbaren Illuminationen aus, als er sich Tyraja gegenüber setze. Es musste sich um ein wertvolles Werk handeln.

  Zunächst ließ sich die magiekundige Hexe nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und sah nicht von ihrer Lektüre auf.

  „Wusstet Ihr, dass zwei Dunkelelfen namens Gabriel und Judas den Grundstein für den Krieg gelegt haben sollen?“, sagte sie ohne den Blick zu heben. „Zunächst war es nur eine Angelegenheit der Clans der Dunkelelfen, doch am Ende hatte dieser Konflikt ganz Discordia einbezogen.“

  Emanuel schnaubte. „Ein Märchen“, behauptete er. „Niemand ist sich über den Ursprung des Krieges bewusst.“

  „Was wollt Ihr mir damit sagen?“, fragte Elendon.

  „Nicht Euch, dem Elfen“, sagte Tyraja. „Die Dunkelelfen haben das begonnen, da ist es nur rechtens, dass sie auch daran beteiligt sind, es zu beenden. Und nicht nur auf Gewinn aus sind.“

  Emanuel knurrte, war aber klug genug, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen.

  „Es wird Zeit, dass wir gehen und unsere Mission zu einem Ende bringen“, unterbrach Elendon vorsichtshalber. Sie waren schon zu lange hier, das Klima zwischen ihnen wurde schlecht.

  „Die rote Tür nach Discordia ist offen“, sagte Tyraja. „Die rote Tür des Krieges und des Leides, verschlossen von den Göttern. Sie verließen uns mit Donner und Feurio und einer letzten Warnung, diese Tür niemals wieder zu öffnen. Und doch bleibt uns keine Wahl, als diesen Weg des Schicksals zu beschreiten, wollen wir das Zwielicht der Götter wiedererlangen und einen neuen Tag heraufbeschwören.“

  „Doch ein Sturm zieht herauf“, sagte Emanuel leise. „Ein Sturm von nie da gewesenem Ausmaße. Kein irdisch Wetter, der wahre Ewisturm, welcher uns hinwegfegen wird. Werden die Götter wiederkehren? Oder werden wir auf ewig im tückischen Zwielicht gefangen sein ohne Hoffnung auf Erlösung? Doch unsere Feinde schlafen nicht, sie schlummern lediglich, ein Auge stets wach und achtsam. Der Schaden ist angerichtet und der König tot. Die Reiche zerfallen in Vergessen und Ruin und die Welt versinkt in Asche.“

  „Krieg jedoch hat es schon immer gegeben“, sagte Elendon. „Götter kommen und vergehen, das Rad der Zeit aber wird sich auf ewig weiterdrehen. Wir haben lediglich die Wahl, welchen Göttern wir folgen und ob wir sie zu den Richtigen oder Falschen machen.“

Er stand auf. „Nun kommt, Freunde, erhebt euch. Wir sind die Erwählten, welche einen neuen Weg beschreiten. Unsere alten Götter brauchen unsere Hilfe, doch dafür bedarf es eines neuen Weges. Ich will ihn euch zeigen, ich, der Sohn der gefallenen Götter.“

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und verließ entschlossenen Schrittes den Raum. Seine Gefährten folgten ihm zu einem der zahlreichen Türme des Klosters. Sowohl Veraxes als auch die Mönche warteten bereits hier auf einer Plattform auf der Turmspitze. Der Wind pfiff eisig, doch die Mönche schien das nicht sonderlich zu beeindrucken.

Sie standen in einem Halbkreis um etwas, das wie ein roter Spiegel wirkte, dessen Oberfläche sich wie die eines Sees im lauen Sommerwind kräuselte und damit im starken Kontrast zu den sturmumtosten Gipfeln stand. Der Spiegel, die rote Tür nach Discordia, war groß genug, dass auch Veraxes hindurchgehen konnte.

Einer der Mönche trat vor. „Der Weg nach Discordia ist nun frei“, sagte er. „Mit ihrer eigenen Magie haben wir die Grenzen in das Land der Dämonengötter geöffnet, auf dass Ihr diesen Weg nun beschreiten könnt. Erlöst uns von den Dämonen und ihren falschen Göttern. Werft sie nieder und vernichtet sie!“

Oder sterbt dabei.

Der Mönch sprach diese Worte nicht aus, doch sie schwangen in seiner Stimme mit.

Mit einem Male wusste Elendon, dass diese Aufgabe sein Ende bedeuten konnte. Er zog allein mit zwei weiteren kaum zulänglichen Gefährten aus, um die Tyrannei niederzuwerfen, an seiner Seite lediglich sein Schwert und sein treuer Drache. Er war einer der letzten Drachenritter und zog nun gegen die Nacht höchstselbst an. Würde ein neues Zwielicht der Götter anbrechen und ihre Wiederkehr einläuten? Wer wusste dies schon zu sagen?


End file.
